Will You Be There?
by Dangerous Soul
Summary: Full summary inside: Four people share a common bond. Will they be able to help eachother before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Will You Be There?**  
  
Summary: Four people, trapped by their pasts, all have a strange connection to each other—they all find the wrong escapes for themselves. One is addicted to slashing, one to drinking, one to smoking, and one to sex. Can they find themselves and each other before it's too late? Rated R for mentions of violent behavior [slashing, rape, beating, drinking, murder, etc...]. DG BHr.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I, however do own my mind, my body, and some of the characters that may pass through this fic.

The lyrics are from Michael Jackson's song "Will You Be There."

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

_Hold me_

_Like the River Jordan_

_And I will then say to thee_

_You are my friend._

Once again, I'm left in this spot. Everyone's deserted me, and why shouldn't they? Once again, I've proved to be the "freak" or the "sideshow" everyone claims I am. They don't know. They don't know my hell. My mother watches on as my dad beats me, maims me, destroys my soul, my life. They don't know what it's like to see my father, or rather, the man who gave me one-half of my genes, shout out how I'm pathetic, how I'm no good, how I've disgraced him and failed him while he beats me and rapes me. They don't know what it's like to be me. No one knows, except my friend. My knife.

Every night, when I can't take it anymore, he comes out and takes away some of my pain, some of my suffering. He makes me feel like I'm purging my soul of the poisonous taint that my _so-called family_ has caused it. He comes, and with every slash, the crimson comes, freeing me of my hateful sanity. Thank god those people sent me to a boarding school so I wouldn't have to see them every day. No one knows of my scarlet secret. With every red drop, I regain my lost innocence.

However, the red drops have grown to flowing rivers that are now erupting into a vermillion wave that doesn't show any sign of stopping. Now I'm worried. Actually, I have finally accepted the fact that I'm leaving this cursed world. I drift into unconsciousness, when I see an outline. Has my savior finally come to save me from the devil's grasp?

* * *

_Carry me_

_Like you are my brother_

_Love me like a mother_

_Will you be there?_

I found him on the floor, and I could only think of one thing: my brother. He reminded me so much of my youngest brother, who was still one year older than me. He was so helpless that night, covered in a pool of his own blood, his big brown eyes holding that forlorn expression. I was too late to save my brother, but I'm not too late to save him. Using every ounce of strength that I hadn't wasted drinking my memories away, I carried him to my room, the only place I remembered at the moment. Usually in this place, four people share a dorm room, but, since my second year here, I've always had my own room.

I placed his sleeping form on my bed, healing him as best as I could. At least he was still alive. He reminds me that I actually have a heart, that it didn't die when _he_ took over my mind, my heart, my soul, my very essence of being. His cold, hard green eyes pierce my brain even now. They mingle with my brother's confused and sad ones. All the horrid memories come back. Too fast.

I run to my drawer and rip it open, immediately finding my saving grace. I unscrew the top and start drowning out the pictures in my mind. The gin burns my throat as it goes down, but never once does the warmth in my stomach reach the coldness of my body, my heart. I want the warmth back in my body. Is it possible that he can bring the warmth back??

* * *

_When weary  
  
Tell me will you hold me?_

_When wrong will you scold me?  
  
When lost will you find me?_

I saw her save my best friend from death. Maybe they can save each other. But who will come to save me? Wait, am I alone? I looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes down the hall staring at the scene playing out. When those eyes left their disappearing forms, they ended up on mine. I couldn't believe their eyes. Whoever it was has my mother's eyes.

Gods it's been so long since I thought of her. I miss her so much it's unbearable. She was the only person I ever loved. She was my heart, my soul, the one person who made me truly happy. And just like that she was taken away from me. From the world. By _him_. The one person I hate most in this world. He killed her as a sign of allegiance to some ugly ass psycho hell bent on controlling the world. I hate them. I hate them all.

I'm still staring at the eyes. I blink once, twice, three times. They're still there. All of a sudden they break away. Feeling another piece of me leave, I reach for my nicotine savior. Damn, I have only one left. That's the second pack today. Lighting my tobacco god up, I take a puff, distressing my mind, my memories. The eyes are back, but now I see more. The hair is curly, the body is beautiful, not too short or too tall, and curvy. Plus leggy. Definitely a girl. But which one? Slowly more of her comes out of the shadows until I see all of her. Oh gods. Not her. Tell me it's anyone but her...

* * *

_Everyone's taking control of me!_

_Seems that the world's_

_Got a role for me!_

_I'm so confused_

_Will you show to me?_

_You'll be there for me_

_And care enough to bear me?_

He's still staring at me. I know he doesn't know who I am, or even whether I'm a girl or not. I know who he is though. One of the men I look for. They help me with my addiction, and in return I give them what they want. It's hard being Miss Perfect, always having straight A's, being the top of all my classes, being Head Girl, always being the good girl, always having no fucking choice but to be manipulated into doing whatever everyone else wants. I had none of my own thoughts. None of my own goals. _None of my own dreams._ I'm just a shell, a pawn in everyone else's game.

It seems everyone else had my life planned out for me. They pressured me to do what they want because I have the talent, the brains, the beauty. The pressure is too much, too great. So, every night I go to a different man, giving them what they wanted: sex, with no strings attached. It was the only aspect of my life that I have control over. When you're addicted to sex, it was always fun, but there was always an emptiness I could never fill. It was always nagging at me, never letting up. The more I tried to quell it, the more it came back. And harder.

I finally come out of the shadows and let him see me, little by little. He seems genuinely taken aback that I'm out this late. The cigarette in his mouth nearly drops at the sight of me. He must think I'm going to rat him out. Since I'm such a goody-two shoes. We stare at each other a little bit longer. I finally have the nerve to ask him to walk with me to my private room. His cool, ocean blue eyes struck me in a way I never thought possible. Maybe there is hope for this empty feeling after all...

* * *

_But they told me_

_A man should be faithful_

_And walk when not able_

_And fight till the end_

_But I'm only human ..._

* * *

Whoo!!! My first chapter done!!! 20 bucks if you can guess which character's which. Just to let u know, these aren't all their problems. It's just an overview of what they're really hiding. Everything will be revealed as it goes on. It's now 7:30 on a Saturday morning and I am hyper like wo. No coffee I swear!!! Well I have nuttin to say right now xcept review please?? I would appreciate it. Thanx!!!!


	2. Can You Help Me?

**Will You Be There?**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own any of Harry Potter, but one can always hope, right??

Lyrics are from Usher's song "Can You Help Me."

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Can You Help Me?_**

_Living on the edge out of control_

_And the world just won't let me slow down_

_But in my biggest picture_

_Was a photo of you and me._

_I'm confused can you make me understand_

_Cause I try to give you the best of me_

_I thought we were cool maybe I was blind_

_But never took time to see._

Draco Lucius Malfoy awoke to the sound of someone vomiting. 'Where am I?' he thought groggily to himself as he checked the time. 2:15 the clock read. Laying in the comfortable bed, the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. 'How could I have cut myself so deep? And who came to save me? Am I in their bed? Who is it? Could they actually care about me? No, no one cares. So why'd they do it?' He was jolted out of his thoughts by the toilet flushing and the person coming out. In the dim moonlight, all he could make out was their shadow, but it was enough.

It was a girl, he could tell that right off the bat. She must have been about 5'3", which gave him a good 11 inch advantage over her in case she tried anything. She had long curly hair, but what color, he couldn't decipher. The only thing he could see clearly was her eyes. Her bright hazel eyes. He could tell though that there were feelings of pain, sorrow, suffering, even guilt in them. How could he not? Weren't those the exact same feelings he himself saw in his own silver eyes every day?

She had full lips that looked like they were begging to be kissed. She had an ample chest for her height frame, a C cup Draco guessed. She wasn't overly muscular, rather, she was curvy and looked every bit of a woman. Right then and there she was only wearing a camisole and shorts. The outfit showed off her slightly tanned skin. At the moment, he could only think of one word to describe his "savior": beautiful. And then he saw it—the empty bottle of gin at the side of the bed. 'What demons does this girl have that drive her to drink?' he thought.

"More than you will ever know, _Malfoy_," the girl responded.

"I said that out loud?"

"No, I'm telepathic. What do you think?"

"You drink?"

"You cut yourself?"

"Who are you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why do you answer all of my questions with another question?"

"Why do you ask so many questions in the first place?"

"Why did you save me? Do you actually care about me?"

Those last questions hung in the air for a while with no answer to them. Silver eyes locked with hazel, as if he was trying to read her mind to find the answers to his questions. After what seemed like forever, she turned away from Draco, apparently giving him all the answers he knew. Or, rather, all the answers he thought he knew. Even though he was physically drained, he made a move to leave the room, when she spoke two words that would forever change his life: "My brother."

"What did you say?"

"My brother, you remind me of my brother!!!!"

"What the fuck does your brother have to do with any of this?"

"You asked me why I saved you. I'm telling you. The reason why I saved you is because you remind me of my brother. He was in the same grade as you. It's ironic. If he knew I was comparing him to you, he would have gone mental and probably tried to knock some sense into me about comparing him to a Malfoy—the enemy."

"So you don't care about me. You're just comparing me to a dead boy."

"How do you know if he's dead? And why do you even care if I care Malfoy? I never knew Death Eaters had hearts."

"HOW DARE YOU?? I am no Death Eater. Honestly, I find it all stupid. Who in their right mind would follow some crazy killing machine to get killed themselves? The man was defeated by a baby!!!! How much more pathetic can you get? I've grown up. I'm not the same Malfoy I was before."

"So you're not one?" She sounded genuinely surprised.

"Never have been. And if I can get my way, I never will be."

"Well I guess that's good for the world. Now if you just didn't use so much hairspray we might be able to control air pollution."

"Funny one, aren't we?"

"I try my hardest."

"Seriously though, who are you? And why would your brother not want to be compared to me? I am great, you know."

"Oh yes, we all must bow down to the almighty Draco Malfoy, king of all things sharp."

"You might as well take the place as queen of all things inebriating yourself."

"What a smart one we have. You really have no idea who I am?"

"Well, you say your brother was an enemy of mine. That doesn't narrow the list as much. From the bitterness you hold against Death Eaters, it's most likely that he was killed by a group of them. I can tell you're in Gryffindor, the scarlet and gold lion flag on top of your fireplace give you away. The only person that I can think of in Gryffindor in my grade that got killed recently is....Weasel. So if Weasley's your brother, then that means..."

A muttered "Lumos" was heard and Draco's suspicions were confirmed. Sitting right in front of him was none other than Ginevra Weasley. "Surprise Malfoy!!"

* * *

_Baby be my guide please take my hand_

_Want you to know that I got ya_

_If you need it_

_Don't want to be on the outside looking in_

_I gotta have you girl can't you see_

They walked down the hallway together, as if they knew exactly what was going to happen. The hallway just seemed to get agonizingly longer with every step they took. After what seemed like an eternity, they found the painting that led to her room. Wordless communication seemed to course between the two as the stood out there. "So," he started, "Why'd you bring me here Granger?"

"Well, Zabini, I came to give you what I know every guy wants—a one-night stand, no strings attached. I mean, isn't that what you want?"

"What? The girl most likely to keep her virginity forever is asking me to have sex with her? I don't believe it."

"What do I need to do to prove that I want to do this?"

"Get down on your knees, where you belong, and give me a blowjob." He smirked at the end of this.

"First off you conceited bastard, I don't get on my knees for anyone. I have never, nor will I ever belong there. If anything you're the one who needs to get down on your knees. Second off, who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? You are the most ignorant, conceited, arrogant, sorry excuse for a fuck I ever tried to get. You know what? I don't even know why I asked you!!!"

"You done?"

"For now."

"Good. I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why do you do this? Degrade yourself to having sex with one guy a night when you're worth so much more than that? Don't try to lie to me and tell me you want it, because if you truly did want it, you wouldn't be complaining about having to get on your knees in front of me. Is it because that Weasley died? Gods know you liked him for ages. Or is it because Potter deserted you for the Big Bad Slytherins now?? Seems him and Pansy are getting along famously. The only person I see you around is that little Weasley. Why do you do it??

"Why do you smoke?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well so do I. Doesn't mean I have to tell you them. I mean, you are a Slytherin after all. How don't I know that you won't just go back in front of all your mates and start making fun of me like all of you usually do? Ron, well, I did like him at one point, but we were just friends when he died. As for Harry, I don't know why he's with the Slytherins more and more, but he is. I can't help that. No one can. I just don't get why. And why in Merlin's name would you want to know about my problems? A _mudblood's_ problems, no less?"

"Well, I'm not the average Slytherin. I have changed. Who in Slytherin have you really seen me with?"

"Well, Malfoy, but he seems to have changed too."

"So has that littlest Weasley, it seems."

"Do you think they're safe with each other right now?"

"Right now, I think they're the only two who can understand what the other is going through. Maybe they can even help each other, as crazy as that sounds."

"Why does Malfoy of all people need help? He's rich, arrogant, and smart. Plus he's a Death Eater. Why does he need help?"

"You know, for the smartest witch in here, you have no common sense."

"Excuse me?"

"Did it ever occur to you that some Slytherins don't want to become Death Eaters?"

"Is that why you and Malfoy—"

"Why do you think none of the other Slytherins talk to us? Oh, and you should try to convince Potter to stop seeing Pansy. She's just trying to get information out of him."

"I've tried. No luck. I guess he'll just have to learn the hard way."

"That he will."

"So," she started with a smirk, "you think I'm worth much more than what I do every night, huh? I never knew you cared."

Don't give yourself that much credit. I was just saying something to make you feel better."

"Sure you were."

"Shut up. You know, Granger, you aren't bad."

"You're not bad yourself Zabini. In time, I could actually learn to like you, once you get past the huge ego and the macho man attitude."

"Well the present is always the best time. Is the offer to go in your room still valid? Not to do anything," he said rushedly as she gave him a hurt look, "to talk. Have some tea. Just hang out really. I can always use another friend. Malfoy gets tiring at times with him and the stories of his sexcapades. Who wants to hear about those? Gives me chills thinking about it."

"And _you_ don't have any of those stories yourself, Mr. Zabini?"

"Ahem, well..." Blaise had the decency to blush. Hermione laughed.

"I thought so. Well, the offer is good, but not for tonight. Maybe another crazy night in Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Miss Granger."

* * *

_Can you help me_

_Tell me what you want from me_

_Can you help me_

_Tell me why you wanna leave  
  
Baby help me  
  
Without you my whole world is falling apart  
  
And I'm going crazy  
  
Life's a prison when you're in love alone..._

* * *

Yes!! Another chapter done. I know it wasn't very angsty, but we haven't gotten to the good part yet. This is mainly a Draco/Ginny, which is where most of the angst will be coming from anyway, but we must mention Blaise and Hermione as well. Now, you see that little blue button on the bottom that says go? Please push and do as the instructions tell you. Thank u!!!


	3. Supergirl

**Will You Be There?**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own anything of Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. But one day I do hope to own James Marsters. Or maybe even Erik-Michael Estrada. Maybe all the bangin niggas in the world!!!! Oh do I wish!!!!

Lyrics are from "Supergirl" by Krystal Harris.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Supergirl**_

_I'm supergirl_

_And I'm here_

_To save the world_

_And I wanna know_

_Who's gonna save me?_

"Surprise Malfoy!!" Ginny's sarcastic voice pierced into her own skull about twice as much as she thought it did Draco's. "Happy to see me?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do WHAT Malfoy?" She sounded exasperated.

"Save me."

"We're on this AGAIN? Didn't I just tell you?" Honestly, even though it was true what she told him about Ron, she didn't even know why she had even done it. 'Call it a spur of the moment thing,' she thought sardonically. Did she want to be his friend, as she had thought earlier that night? Was that her real intent at all? As if he was reading her mind, Draco said,"You don't even know, do you?"

"And what if I don't? You should be thanking me for saving your sorry ass at all instead of complaining about it!!! You know what? I'm sorry that I even did it!! You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human anyways." As soon as she realized what she said, she regretted it immediately, because she could see the flicker of pain that flashed through his eyes. Deciding to be better towards him, she asked tentatively, "Are you ok?", while tenderly touching his arm.

As if she actually caused him actual pain, he recoiled back into the shadows, spitting out, "I don't need you filthy pity, Weasley."

"What the fuck is up with you Malfoy? One minute you're practically begging me to care about your minimal problems, and when I actually start to show an interest, you pull away. Why is that?"

"Why, Weasley? You have the actual nerve to ask WHY?" He laughed a hollow laugh that made Ginny shiver. "Fine, I'll tell you why. Oh, and a Malfoy never begs."

"What do you think I've been waiting for? And it sure didn't seem like you weren't begging."

"Your so-called pity was fake. And I don't need anything fake. You know, once you get down to it, everything is fake—lust, love, caring, emotions in general."

"And of course you would know this because you're devoid of any emotion in the first place."

"Don't you dare talk about things you have no idea about," Draco said in a low tone that had Ginny scared. "Besides, I can't possibly see why you would care in the first place. No one ever cares. Why should they? They have their own pitiful covers that they call lives to be self-absorbed in. And people wonder why they're called selfish."

"And you don't apply this to yourself?? At all? You're just the epitome of pure innocence, right?"

"Did I say I was Weasley?" he growled.

"Well, no—"

"So let's keep it that way."

Seconds turned to minutes as the tension built in the dark room. In the pale rays of the moonlight, Ginny could see Draco. The moonlight gave him an ethereal glow, making him look like a fallen angel. His shoulder-length hair wasn't the platinum blonde everyone always described it as—rather, it was more of a dirty blonde, looking more down-to earth. He had a five o'clock shadow that didn't look like it was going to leave his face anytime soon. His mercury eyes held a depth that Ginny never thought possible. His long nose looked aristocratic and snobbish. He had a thin upper lip, but a full bottom one, which was one of things that drove Ginny crazy.

Earlier, she had removed his shirt and pants to wash them, so he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. She couldn't help but admire his chest. He was well-built, with nothing but lean muscle. His six-pack seemed to intrigue her no end. Even under her covers, she could tell he had long, powerful legs. His arms weren't bad either. They looked like they could hold a 250-pound woman easily.

And then she saw them—all the numerous cuts along his arms. She never liked cutting. She didn't see the point of ruining your body just to see blood. In fact, the whole idea of it creeped her out. She wanted to help him, to know what the cause of all his pain was, but somewhere, deep in her brain, she had a feeling that she would never get him to stop. That scared her.

Other than the cuts, he was hot, but she would never voice that comment out loud. He was facing the window, the look in his eyes heartbreaking. She thought absentmindedly that he would've been a good model for one of her drawings, but the thought was fleeting.

"Why are emotions fake?"

"What?"

"Why are emotions just a façade to you Malfoy?"

"Because they can mean so many things and deceive so many people. In the end, with emotions, you always end up hurting someone.

"I don't get it, Malfoy. Explain."

"For example, a guy could tell a girl he loves her, but is lying to get her in bed and use her a few times before he dumps her. In the end, that poor, innocent girl gets hurt. Another example: You hate this guy you work for. However, because he's your boss, you have to be cordial towards him so you can keep your job. In the end, you're hurting yourself because those feelings you're keeping bottled in will come back to haunt you, and it's never good. That's why we all have to learn to have no emotion—that way, no one would ever get hurt."

"No one could do that. If we had no emotion, we would die."

"Don't you get it? If we never show emotion, no one gets hurt. Do you really want to suffer pain because of foolish emotions?"

"Did something happen to you because you showed emotion?"

"What?"

"Did something happen to you because you showed emotion?"

"Where would you conceive an idea like that?"

"The way you talk—it's as if something happened to someone you cared about because you showed an emotion."

"Once again Weasley, don't get caught up in things that you have no idea about."

"Fine. I swear I won't try to help you again."

"Help? Who do you think you are, bloody Supergirl? You can't help the whole world."

"I wasn't trying to help the bloody world, Malfoy. I was trying to help _you_. But, as I can see, you obviously don't need it. Wait. How would you know about a Muggle comic?"

"I have my sources, Weasley. I told you I was different now. I guess it just took that for you to see." He smirked at that. "And I don't need your fake pity and your fake caring. No one cares in this world, at least, not for me." His smirk dropped at that hard fact. "I've accepted it. Now let's mov—"

"Who says no one cares for you?"

"How about the world? That about covers it anyway. As I was—"

"You know what Malfoy? I think I've had about enough of your holier-than-thou bullshit. People do care about you, you know. At least one person has to."

"Any person that might've cared about me in the slightest is _dead_, ok? Can we please drop the subject?"

Ginny sighed. "Fine Malfoy. It's already past four in the morning. On a Saturday. Look, I'll just go on the couch over there. And please, try to get some sleep? Goodnight Malfoy."

"G'nite Weasley."

Ginny watched as Draco rolled over to his side. As soon as she heard his steady breathing, signaling that he was asleep, she started to cry. "Why do I feel the need to help him? I can't explain it! It just seems right. 'Maybe if I could help him he could help me!' How stupid was I? He doesn't want my help. He doesn't want to be helped. Maybe he's right. Maybe nobody wants me either." Her words didn't go unnoticed, by two people.

_'I'll always want you Ginevra. Even if the world will never accept you, I will.'_

"Shut up Tom!! I thought you were gone!! Why have you come back?? What do you want with me?"

_'Easy, Ginevra. I want my friend back. Weren't we such good friends? I bet you we could be good friends again.'_

"No, no!!! Stop!! Stop being in my head!!! Get out!! Get out..." Ginny dissolved into heart-wrenching sobs. She couldn't help it. The presence of Tom and the fact that he was back in her head was too overwhelming. However, two arms held her tightly while she cried it all out. All Ginny knew was that the presence holding her felt warm and smelled good—two things Tom had never been for her.

Those same two arms consoled her in this time of worry and brought her to her bed. By that time, she was shaking uncontrollably with fear and the never-ending cold she always had. Those two arms held her in that bed, warming her up, and eventually, soothing her to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_I'm supergirl_

_And I'm here to_

_Save the world_

_And I wanna know_

_Why I feel so alone..._

* * *

Woo-hoo!!! Number 3 down!!! This is so great!! Was it a liitle bit more angsty for you? I hope so. I know there was no Blaise/Hermione action there, but there will be next chapter. Right then, I just wanted to focus on what happened that night. And Tom's back!!! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!! How will that bode for these two?? Read and review!! Tankies!!

Next Chap: Someone discovers Ginny and Draco together, but who??


	4. Dangerous

**Will You Be There?**

**Disclaimer:** Must we repeat this every time?? Fine, fine. I do not, I repeat, do NOT own Harry Potter or anything else of the sort.

::warning: rape scene ahead. if you don't like rape scenes, just scroll down.::

Lyrics are from "Dangerous" by Michael Jackson.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Dangerous**_

_The way she came into the place_

_I knew right then and there_

_There was a something different_

_About this girl_

_The way she moved_

_Her hair, her face, her lines_

_Divinity in motion_

Hermione could not believe what she saw. There, right in front of her, were none other than Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley—in the same bed. Sleeping together. In a very intimate position—spooning, to be exact. Oh wait till she told Blaise about this. 'Wait,' she thought to herself, 'when did I start calling Zabini by his first name?'

'Since you started having those little naughty dreams about him at night...' a little voice said in the back of her head.

'Shut up! I do NOT want Bl—Zabini that way.'

'Sure you don't.'

'Just...SHUT UP!!' With that, she quietly closed the door to Ginny's room, leaving the _happy couple _sleeping. As she made her way down to the Great Hall, she bumped into a hard-rock wall, or so she thought. "Watch where you're going, mudblood," the creepy voice of Goyle said, "you never know what might happen to such a pretty thing as you." ::A/N: Betcha you thought it was Blaise, huh?:: While saying this, he leered at her body, making her shiver with disgust. She could see in his eyes the lust there, but also, it looked as if he was trying to make a decision with himself. It seemed he did make his decision, because he started talking to her again.

"Granger, why are you so pretty?"

"What?"

"You're just so pretty. It makes me want to, see if it's real."

"And how would you do that exactly, Goyle?"

"I think we both know how I would want to do that." At the inference in his voice, Hermione's eyes widened, and she started to shake her head. As he reached towards her, she searched frantically for her wand, but remembered that she left it on the night table in her room. He heaved her off the floor roughly, not caring about how she felt, just knowing that he wanted to have her and see if those stories he had heard about Hermione fucking every one were true.

Hermione knew she shouldn't have felt aroused, but she did. However, once she saw the predatory gleam in his eyes, all thoughts of being excited at all were dead. She felt as if she were a rag doll, being dragged in the hallways. She knew he must have heard about her late-night escapades. 'What a way for it to bite me in the ass,' she thought. He dragged her into an empty classroom and locked it with a spell that had Hermione amazed that he could do that with his level of intelligence.

She started to back away from him, until she hit the hard surface of the wall and knew she was cornered. She begged and pleaded for him to stop, but her complaints only egged him on. He put both of his hands on either side of her head, and she knew nothing was going to get her out of this. With one of his huge hands, he held hers over her head, and with the other, he ripped her blouse off, exposing her pink and green lace bra to him as well as her ample cleavage. In one swoop motion her bra was ripped off too, exposing her to him.

At the sight of her breasts, Goyle got a greedy look on his face. He went to one of them, licking and biting the nipple eagerly, then going around biting the rest of her torso, finally ending up biting her neck as if he was some sort of vampire. Hermione wanted to cry because it hurt so much. Goyle, obviously annoyed by the fact that she wasn't enjoying it as much as he was, decided that maybe they should switch roles. "Bitch, if you're so uncomfortable with me doing all the work, why don't you do some yourself?" and with that he dragged her to the desk. There was a chair there, and he sat down, promptly divesting himself of his pants and unbuttoning his boxers.

At the sight of his huge throbbing cock, Hermione really got scared at what he wanted to do to her, and the urge to cry came back to her, but she refused to. She wouldn't show anyone that she was weak. Forcefully he shoved her on her knees and forced himself into her mouth. She started to gag at his enlarged dick being thrusted down her throat and she started to tear. Goyle started to get bored with this, so he took himself out of her mouth, ripped her underwear off, bent her over the desk and started to rape her violently. Every bang on the desk kept piercing into her stomach, making it even more painful. He was tearing into her, producing more terror than arousal. If you were in the hallways, all you could hear were Goyle's grunts and moans and ooohs and aaahs. Finally he finished, and as he took himself out, all you could see was white mixed with red, his semen, her blood.

With a large grin on her face, he picked up her underwear, sniffed them, and said "Thanks for the ride. I'll keep these as a memento." He laughed and left the empty classroom, leaving a bloody Hermione behind. Shakily, she put her bra and shirt back on (or whatever remained of her shirt, anyways), and slid onto the floor, finally crying her eyes out.

* * *

Goyle went his merry way down to the Slytherin dungeons, hardly believing what he had just experienced. She was probably the best fuck of his life. Oh wait till he told the Slytherins about this, he thought to himself.

He entered the dungeons and found Pansy, Harry, Blaise, and Crabbe all sitting in the common room, so he decided to tell them first. "Guess what?"

"What?" Pansy said lazily.

"I just fucked that little mudblood Granger! Oh god was she good!! Didn't seem to complain much either! I musta been that good for her, huh?" Everyone started laughing in the room, except for Blaise. Inside, his mind was going in circles. 'What? Is she ok? Is she hurt? What did he do to her? She wouldn't have done that willingly would she? Wait, when do I care what happens to her?'

'Oh shut up already!' the voice in his head said. 'You know you've liked her forever. So get out of there and comfort her already!'

'Have not!' he thought to himself, although he knew it was a losing battle.

"Sorry to interrupt on your great story Goyle," Blaise drawled, "but I must do a Charms essay in the library. G'day all!!", and with that, he left the room, although no one really paid any attention to where he went.

He had no idea where he was going. Goyle never said what classroom he had left her in, just that it was empty. After walking for what seemed like hours, he heard a muffled sob coming from an old Transfiguration classroom a couple of feet ahead. Walking straight into the classroom, he saw her.

She was there on the cold, hard stone floor, looking every bit the victim. Her shirt was torn, not really covering anything. He could see her bra, but avoided that area of her body immediately. Her skirt was torn and ripped all along the hem, and she had bruises all over her body. He knew she had no underwear on, from the display Goyle put on with them in the common room.

Finally, after a good 5-minute observation, he went to her side and started to move his arms around to hug her, but she flinched and scuttled away from Blaise. She started muttering, but the words were so incomprehensive that he gave up trying to understand them a long time ago.

He finally got the resolve to hold her again, but she couldn't be found. He looked all over for her, and saw her trying to get to the door. He swiftly got up and blocked the entrance to her, making her look up at him with terror in her eyes. 'What really happened here?? Why is she crying?', he thought as he gently pulled her up and gave her his cloak.

Hermione was stunned. Had she really thought Zabini was going to rape her? Why had she believed that, she thought to herself as he put the cloak around her. Not being able to take it anymore, she once again cried, this time, in Blaise's shoulder. Blaise was taken aback, to say the least, and almost felt uncomfortable, but then remembered the many times he had to console his mother when his father would beat and rape her and it just all came back to him.

He just held her while she cried and cried. She stopped after a while, but was still shaking. The only thing comforting her was his scent: light and woody. It was all she needed at the moment to feel safe. He just sat with her, rocking her back and forth, as if to let her know that he would always be there for her, he would always keep her safe.

When she looked up into his eyes, she was lost, lost in time, lost in her surroundings, lost in everything. The emotion in his clear blue eyes was startling, and she didn't, no, _wouldn't _believe it was for her. That thought kept on playing in her mind until he spoke. "Are you truly alright?"

"What do you think? I was just raped!! What a way for my past to bite me back in the ass!!"

"Raped?"

"No shit Sherlock. What, do you think I _willingly_ did Goyle??"

The way he made it sound...and the things I've heard about what you did...it just made sense that you would have done him willingly. Wait, no it didn't. I'm so confused. So he actually raped you??"

"Didn't I just say that?" Hermione saw a flicker of rage in his eyes that slowly grew.

"I'm. Going. To. Fucking. Kill. Him. Slowly. Painfully." Every one of Blaise's words struck Hermione. Around Blaise she felt...protected, for lack of a better word. Right now, she wanted to talk to him. See who the real Blaise Zabini was and see why she was falling for him so fast.

"Look, I need to shower, get clean, do whatever to rid myself of the taint that is Goyle. Would you mind coming with me to my room? I hope that offer of tea is still good."

Blaise smiled. "Of course. Now's a good a time as any. Let's go!", and with that, they got up and headed to her room—her to find out why she liked him so much, him just to be with her. He thought, 'Damn I'll probably need a cigarette pretty soon,' but didn't seem to really need one when they got to her room.

* * *

_As she stalked the room_

_I could feel the aura_

_Of her presence_

_Every head turned_

_Feeling passion and lust_

_The girl was persuasive_

_The girl I could not trust_

_The girl was bad_

_The girl was dangerous_

Draco awoke to a warm body pressed against him. Once again, he thought "Where am I?", but then, once again, everything came back to him. ::A/n: Draco seems real forgetful, don't he??:: 'Who's Tom?' he thought, 'And why does he scare this girl so much? What did he do?' He checked the time—2:30?!?! Thank god it's Saturday. As he got lost in his thoughts, a sudden move yanked him out.

Her eyes fluttered open, and the emotion in them made his heart break. She looked so...lost. As if she didn't have any clue where anything was or where it should be. "Hey," he whispered, "How are you?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just being there." A nervous laugh escaped Ginny's lips. "You must think I'm pretty psycho, huh?"

"Nope, you're just as sane as me."

"Oh God, I _am_ crazy."

"Haha, spare me the oh-so witty comebacks."

"Aren't they great?"

"Oh so much so. You know, sometimes, I even forget to laugh. Isn't that just so amazing?"

"Shut up you...you arse-bandit!"

Draco gasped. "EXCUSE me? Arse-bandit? I'm not a fag!!!! Well I never..."

"Glad to see I got through to you dear."

"You witch!"

"Of course," she purred, "I always thought that was why I was here, you know, with all the wands and spells and potions and everything, but I guess I was wrong till now, huh??"

"And once again, with the sarcasm!"

"Oh you know you love it, don't even try to front it you bint."

"I am no bint!!!"

Ginny stared laughing hysterically, but stopped when she heard Draco's question.

"What are we Weasley?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we friends?? Or more?? Or do we just go back to hating each other??"

"Well, we DEFINITELY are not something more. Too gruesome for me to handle."

"Oh thanks. I didn't know I was that bad to look at."

"Well now you know. You're too much of a good pet to be an enemy—" "Hey!" he laughed, but she went on, "so I guess we're friends. Can you handle that Malfoy?"

"Of course Weasley. But I must insist we should call each other by different names. Weasley and Malfoy are just "

"So can I call you sunshine?? It's just like the song, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray..."

His mouth twitched slightly at this, but he suppressed it. "Sunshine? I think it hardly fits for me."

"Oh sure it does!! You're just too dark to see the light!!! I'll help!!! You are my—"

"No more of the song!!!! Please God no more!!!!"

She laughed. He decided it was a nice laugh to listen, and the thought of this girl wanting to be his friend made him smile. Not one of those fake smiles that he always had to give at his family's stupid parties or to Pansy—no, this one was natural.

She saw the smile slowly creep onto his face, and it just made her wanna sigh. When he truly smiled, it was just a sight to behold. All of his face lighted up and you could tell he was really happy. It made him look...gorgeous. Wait, gorgeous?? Draco Malfoy wasn't gorgeous!!!! 'Yes he is,' the little voice in the back of her head said.

"Having fun staring at my beauty?? I know you thought I was hot." He said smugly.

"Not staring SUNSHINE, just wondering if my eyes were going to shatter or not looking at you."

"No more Sunshine!!!!"

She laughed again. "Fine, what do you want to be called??"

"How about your middle name?"

"Anything but that." His voice took on a hardness that startled Ginny. Seeing this, he grabbed her shoulders softly to explain her. "I'm sorry," he started, "it's just that I'm not proud of my middle name."

"What is it?"

"Lucius."

"Well I can see why. I don't like mine either."

"And what's yours? Hmmm??"

"Molly," she whispered.

"What? Speak up! I couldn't hear you?"

"Molly!!" she screamed, and he laughed.

"Well isn't that ironic? I'm named after my dad, and you your mom. How convenient."

"Well, it's not _that_ ironic, but whatever Malfoy."

"Well, how does 'Mol' sound?'

"Eww no!! Would you like it if I called you 'Lou?'"

"That would be horrendous!"

"Then no Mol."

"Fine. But what do we call each other then?"

"Hmm...I still say Sunshine, BUT," she interjected before he could say a word, "if you REALLY don't like it, how about Dracula?"

"Dracula, as in the muggle vampire myth?"

"Yea! His name actually means 'dragon,' which means the same as Draco, right?"

"Well, yea, but what do I call you then?"

"How about Mina? For the girl who reminds him so much of his dear Elisabeta?"

"Strangely, it fits."

"Doesn't it?"

"You're not bad."

"Neither are you. Now my dear Count, would you please escort me to my dear friend Hermione, or rather, Lucy's room? I must visit her and inquire of her activities of late."

"Of course my love. First, however, we must get dressed. Then I have the pleasure of turning her. Oh the sweetness of her blood!!!"

"Do you realise that we are the king and queen of all things wrong?"

"Oh yes—the king of slashing and the queen of drinks. I think it fits very well," he said bitterly.

"Why do you do it?" she asked timidly.

"Maybe, one day, you'll know. Why do you drink?"

"Same. Now, let me put on a robe, and you put on those shorts of yours that I washed, and we'll go visit my dear Lucy."

"Agreed." Ginny put on her robe, and Draco his shorts, and together, they walked along the way to Hermione's room, hand in hand, joking and laughing on the way."

"Oh my dear Count, what are you doing to me? My flesh is too pure to be touched! But your teeth feel so good! Oh please, oh, do it to me some more!!" Ginny said in a breathy voice. By that time, he and Ginny had an audience.

Draco moved up behind her as she was walking, his mouth close to her neck, and somehow, she wasn't sure if it was the game or her anymore, but Ginny truly wished that he would lick, bite, and kiss her neck, and maybe other parts. 'The game,' she thought, 'it's just a game.' It didn't seem like one to her though. 'I mean, why should I be attracted to Draco? He's just a friend that I want to help. Right? It's just my stupid hormones. Damn PMS!'

"My dear, no one tastes as good as you. Your blood, it's just so sweet and tangy!" Draco said into her throat, not noticing the people watching as they walked by, but strangely engulfed in her delicate scent. 'She smells like strawberries and lavender,' he noticed, 'very soothing. Wait, why am I so enthralled? She's just a friend! I just wish I could help her. I mean, maybe one day she'll tell me why she drinks, but it's not right for her to.' 'And it's right for you to cut yourself?' a little voice at the back of his head voiced. 'Well, no, but...' 'But nothing! You know she's the only person that might even be close to helping you! Not even Blaise could do that!' 'Maybe...' he thought.

Contrary to what she saw, Draco didn't like to cut himself. But it just felt so good when he started, he just didn't want to end. Maybe he would. If she said she didn't want him to again, maybe he wouldn't.

"Oh my Love, we're here! Let us go in and corrupt Lucy fully!" Ginny said, laughing evilly.

"Yes, let's." And with that, they opened the door, but what they found was a different story. On Hermione's couch was Hermione, but she had her arms around a certain someone, a certain _Slytherin _no less. One with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hermione?!" Ginny gasped.

"Blaise?!" Draco said, astounded.

"Draco?!" Blaise said, surprised.

"Ginny?!" Hermione cried.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a voice said from the background.

"Oh my God," Ginny said, "it's YOU!"

* * *

_Dangerous_

_The girl is so dangerous_

_Take away my money_

_Throw away my time_

_You can call me honey_

_But you're no damn good for me_

_Dangerous_

_The girl is so dangerous_

_I have to pray to God_

_'Cause I know how_

_Lust can blind_

_It's a passion in my soul_

_But you're no damn lover_

_Friend of mine..._

* * *

Woo-hoo!! Another chapter done. Mwah-ha-ha-ha!! now don't you wonder who walked into the room?? Sorry this took me so long to get out, but I've just been swamped with my extra-curricular activities ::if u saw my schedule, you'd understand plus my homework.:: But I'll be trying to update more often!!! Now, please review!!! I would really like to see how you like it. All reviews welcome—good or bad!!! 


	5. AN

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've had writer's block for the past few weeks...but it looks like I'm coming out of that little coma...almost. I should have the next chapter posted by next Saturday the latest!! Please read and review for those of you who haven't read or reviewed it yet. I'd really like to know what you guys think!


	6. The Look of Love

**Will You Be There?**

**Disclaimer: **::sighs:: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. I do own the Macarena penguins, and the Cotton Eye Joe llamas, though.

Lyrics are from "The Look of Love" by Dusty Springfield

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Look of Love**_

_The look of love is in your eyes_

_The look your smile can't disguise_

_The look of love, it's saying so much more_

_Than just words could ever say_

_And what my heart has heard_

_Well, it takes my breath away_

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a voice said from the background.

"Oh my God," Ginny said, "it's YOU!"

"Well Potter, I never thought you'd actually come back to Gryffindor, seeing as you're such a _Slytherin,_" Draco drawled.

"Shut up Malfoy, you're one to talk. Besides, this could work out to my favor."

"Excuse me Potter?"

"Nothing, nothing. Zabini, Malfoy, I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"None of your business Granger." Harry spat. "Now come on, Pansy wanted me to tell you guys something."

"And what does your Death Eater whore have to do with _them_?" Ginny said spitefully.

"Once again, butt out Weasley. No one wants your mother right now." Harry retorted. Ginny, in shock, went to pounce on him, but Hermione and Draco grabbed her and held her back in time.

"Mina, it's alright. Potter, or should I say Harker—"Ginny giggled at this, while Draco rolled his eyes and went on, "won't do anything to us. I promise."

"You can be sure of that Beta." Blaise drawled from behind Ginny.

"Oh! My Holmwood!! I haven't seen you in so long!!!" Ginny yelled, jumping into Blaise's arms. Everyone in the room was shocked. Blaise and Ginny?? What happened there??

Blaise, seeing this, turned to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "Maybe we should explain."

Ginny, obviously necking him, said, "Oh, do we have to?" I'm so comfortable here! You're SO warm..."

Blaise started laughing, but immediately shut up at the murderous look on Draco's face, the shocked face of Hermione, and the confused look on Harry's face. "We do have to my dear Beta."

Ginny sighed. "Fine, but let's make it quick. I want a nice, long shag after this."

Blaise laughed again. "Sorry everyone, let's explain." Everyone found somewhere to sit in the room—Ginny on Blaise's lap, Blaise on Hermione's couch, Draco on the other side of the couch, keeping a _very_ close watch on the two, Hermione sitting down on her bed doing the same thing, and Harry was still standing in the doorway. Blaise continued. "Ok. You see, Ginny and I, we've been shag buddies for about 3 years and it just gets better and better and..."

Ginny fell on the floor laughing. "Stop Blaise! No, seriously, Blaise and I have been friends, yes friends, for the past 3 years."

"You had to go and spoil my fun didn't you?"

"Of course dear. Now you see, in my third year, Blaise's fourth, Dumbledore had come up to us to tell us something. It seemed that Blaise and I had shared a special bond—we were both possessed by Voldemort. After that, Dumbledore had suggested that we get to know each other and become friends. At first we thought "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Crazy!" But as time went on, and those dreadful meetings by Dumbledore kept on, we actually sat down and talked, and we found out that we had a lot more in common than we actually thought. So, we became friends. We even tried dating at one point—" Blaise interjected his comment here "and we're still together as far as I know—""No, we're not, "Ginny said, laughing. Both Draco and Hermione let out breaths of air they didn't even know they were holding. "but it didn't work. We found out we were much better as friends. Although...I don't know how anyone could put up with the git...sex crazed as he is."

"Hey! I am not sex-crazed!"

"Sure you're not sweetie, and I'm ac-dc."

"Well, you never know..."

"...Sure. Oh che la sono facendo oggi?"

"Eh... Ho indossato sa. lei??"

"Stesso."

"Il mia cara, lei sa che loro non può capirci, la destra?"

"Ciò è cosí? Potremmo avere molto divertimento con questo...?"

They laughed to something no one could understand.

"Oh shut up all of you!" Hermione said.

"...o...k...whatever you say Lucy!" Ginny responded.

"Malfoy, Zabini, as touching as that was, can we talk NOW?" Harry said, startling everyone.

Blaise sighed. "Fine Potter. No need to get your little lacy knickers all up in a bunch."

As soon as the three guys left, Ginny turned to Hermione. "So, you and Holmsie boy, huh?"

"What?" Hermione said dazedly.

"You and Blaise!"

"Oh. NO!"

"Sure. And what Draco and I stumbled upon was just a case of accidentally placed lips, huh?"

"Oh fine you little bint. Yes, I do like him. He might like me. I don't know!"

Ginny started laughing. "Are you KIDDING me? He's fancied you since fifth year!"

"Really?" Hermione had a stupid grin on her face.

"Yup!"

"Well, that settles it then."

"Are you ok, Hermione? You look a little shaken up."

"I'm perfectly fine, why?"

"No you're not! Something happened today, or else Mr. Shagathon over there wouldn't be here. I know him too well for that. What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione was shaking at the prospect of telling Ginny. While that was her best friend, she had no idea why she was so scared to tell her. 'Wait a second," she thought, "shouldn't I be the one asking the questions? Why did she take Malfoy into her room? I mean, I saw the state he was in, but still, Malfoy?'

'Well, what about Blaise?' the little voice in her head asked.

'Blaise is different. He never really bothered us, not like Malfoy.'

'But doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?'

'But it's _Malfoy_, for Pete's sake!'

'Everyone deserves a second chance!' the voice said in a singsong voice.

"UGH!" Hermione growled.

"Umm...are you sure you're alright Mione?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Perfectly fine. Now what is it that had you so worried about me?"

"Hermione, you're shaking again. What happened? Tell me."

Hermione finally broke down again. "I-I...I was r-raped."

"WHAT?" Ginny exploded. "By who? I'll kill him. I'll kill whoever did this to you I swear." Ginny's eyes started changing color, and her voice seemed to change tone. That was when Hermione started to panic. As if they read her mind, Draco and Blaise came rushing in. Blaise came right up to Ginny, grabbed her shoulders, and said, "Non siamo il cambiamento che tutti vuole vedere altro..."

Ginny hissed in a voice that had all but Blaise scared, "Blaise. That will not work this time. I am too far in."

"No you are not. Just say the words and you will come down."

She said in a scared voice, "I don't think I can. Please Blaise, don't make me. Just let me run it out."

"NO!" he yelled. "I will not. Now do it. Non siamo il cambiamento che tutti vuole vedere altro..."

Ginny pulled herself together, willed herself to remember, and said in a quiet voice, "Dobbiamo essere il cambiamento che desideriamo vedere."

At once, she returned to her normal self, but she felt so light-headed she almost fell, but it seemed Draco was right behind her, catching her easily and taking her to sit down on the couch. Blaise and Hermione went and sat down on her bed. "Now," she started, "what the hell is going on?"

"I could ask the same," said Ginny.

* * *

_Earlier..._

"...well, that settles it then. I'll see you two later."

"Don't be so sure Potter. You may and you may not."

"Oh I will Malfoy. We have to."

"Damn that old bag."

"Funny o—,"Harry's words were interrupted by a chilling scream that had all of them shivering.

"Oh no," Blaise whispered. "Potter, we'll see you later, ok?" and with that, he grabbed Draco's wrist and rushed through the doors.

At the sight in front of him, Draco gasped in awe. Ginny was truly beautiful. Her hair was flying out wildly, but it seemed to be natural. Her eyes were brown, but they looked like they were mixed with a red of some sort. It didn't seem like she was in her change totally, because Blaise was telling her to say these words that would help her come back. Damn his mother for making him take French instead of Italian. Somehow he felt compelled to go toward her, to touch her, to hold her, as if some force was pulling them together. Then, somehow, she turned back to normal, and before he even knew it, he was behind her, catching her before she fell.

He brought Ginny to Hermione's couch, while Blaise and Hermione sat on her bed. The way he saw Blaise look at Hermione was one of pure love and admiration, and inside of him he felt a pang of jealousy, but he dismissed it.

Blaise was preoccupied with looking at Hermione, however. She was his dream girl. She was what other people might call plain, but to Blaise, she was beautiful. One of these natural beauties that no one could ever achieve with all those products that those women wore on those magazine covers. No, Hermione, with her thick curly brown hair, dazzling hazel eyes, full pouty lips, and perfect body was just what he wanted. Before he could do anything though, she abruptly jerked out of his arms, giving him a bit of a shock. As if transfixed by the moment, Hermione said, "Now, what the hell is going on?"

"I could ask the same," Blaise heard Ginny say from a distance.

* * *

_I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you _

_How long I have waited_

_Waited just to love you, now that I have found you_

_Don't ever go _

_Don't ever go..._

* * *

Woo-hoo!!! I have finally updated!!!! Thank you God!!!!! My pink bunny writing muse ::whose name, unfortunately, is Rufus—I must change it one day::, has come back to me!!! The story will go on!!! I know it sux ass, and that its short, but I promise that itll b really better real soon!! Now, something most overdue—shout outs to my reviewers, no matter how few there are!

**Caelli**: thanx! I didn't know I had style, but it workz! I hope you keep on readin!

**Broken Skater**: I'm glad you like it. Even though this chapter is under par, please keep on readin. It'll get better!

**Alex**: My Kittle!! U left one of the lengthiest reviews I have ever read. But I still luv u. n don't worry...your precious KITH dvdz are on that silk pillow!!! And I know about the details, I need to work on it. p.s.: u protested 4 me!!!!! YAY!!!!!

**bruised-tears**: omg u reviewed!! And u liked it!! I feel so honored!! I mean my story is mediocre compared to urs!!! I know. Well, I actually thought the movie was ok but the main aspect I liked was that of Elisabeta. Other than that it sucked. But I luv the book and all vampires. We should really try to exchange views one day.


End file.
